1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to tool holders. More particularly, the invention relates to waist belt supported hammer and hatchet suspension arrangements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hammer holders are currently in use which are supported by a wearer's waist belt. These devices have a leather pad to which is attached a metal element having a pair of elongated spaced apart upright parallel portions which are joined flush to the leather pad. A semicircular loop portion joining adjacent ends of the two upright portions and extending normal to the pad suspend the crosspiece of a tool.